


(Not Quite a) Mirror Image

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In a world where you gain a trait from your soulmate...Senju Tobirama has Sharingan-red eyes (that do, in fact, act like a Sharingan), and Uchiha Madara got white hair (that... Honestly got covered up).
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	(Not Quite a) Mirror Image

His parents couldn't believe it when Madara's hair turned white.

He was five, old enough that they knew his hair color (black), but young enough that his hair shouldn't be - turning white.

They discussed it in hushed tones, keeping Madara away from the rest of the clan and - more importantly - any mirrors.

(He knew that his hair was white. He was _five_ , and a shinobi at that, not dumb and blind.)

"A Hakate, maybe?" His mother asked his father. "They all have white-"

"They're allied with the Senju!" His father had snapped back. "For now there is naught we can do. I'm not speaking with them."

"They will see his hair and know!" His mother insisted. There was a pause.

"Then we change it."

***

Senju Tobirama had been born with Sharingan-red eyes.

(If it weren't for Hashirama and their mother he would've been drowned.)

He was cursed, some said. Others argued that the clan was cursed.

All agreed that they needed to kill him to be rid of the curse.

Still, getting him without his mother or brother near? It was neigh impossible. So they waited impatiently for him to begin shinobi training - there would be so many chances to kill him during training.

***

It is no accident that Senju Tobirama grows to be one of the strongest sensors in his clan. Neither is it a coincidence that he is one of the strongest shinobi of their clan.

It is almost enough to make people pretend that his soulmate isn't a Uchiha.

He is a dutiful shinobi, and will deny himself anything (everything) to protect his clan.

At the same time, he can deny his brother nothing.

It had been a lucky coincidence that they had found Hashirama's soulmate from all the way in Whirlpool country.

And so Tobirama comes to learn of fuuinjutsu.

***

"Anija." Tobirama greets as his brother enters the room. "You got my message?"

  
"Yeah." His brother replies, a touch of hope in his brown eyes. "You said- what do you mean?"

"The clan knows of my eyes." Tobirama stood, happuri in his hands. "You know of the seal that protects them from sight."

"Yeah." Hashirama said. "Yes, but we've not seen a trace of your -"

"Fuuinjutsu is easy enough to sense, if you know what to look for." Tobirama interrupted. "Anija, would it be possible for me to fight Madara?"

".. Why?"

***

When the battle broke out, it was Tobirama, not Hashirama, that engaged Madara.

  
That in itself was unusual - Tobirama was a force of nature himself, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to face Madara.

Which left Madara with a choice to make- did he pull his punches for Hashiramas only surviving brother? Or did he cut the man down to ensure he never got the chance to kill Izuna?

If he pulled his punches, it would make Tobirama look stronger. It would make his brother look stronger-

He couldn't do it. He hoped Hashirama would forgive him.


End file.
